Michael Schumacher
|birthplace = Hürth-Hermülheim, West Germany |nationality = |status = Retired |firstrace = 1991 Belgian Grand Prix |firstwin = 1992 Belgian Grand Prix |lastrace = 2012 Brazilian Grand Prix |lastwin = 2006 Chinese Grand Prix}} Michael Schumacher (born 3 January 1969 in Hürth-Hermülheim, Rhein-Erft-Kreis, North Rhine-Westphalia, West Germany) is a German Formula One racing driver who most recently drove for . He is statistically the best driver the sport has ever seen. With seven world titles ( , , , , , , ), wins, fastest laps and podiums, Schumacher stands head and shoulders above all the other Formula One drivers, but just seventeen pole positions and twenty-one front row starts short of Lewis Hamilton. Schumacher made an immediate impact driving at the in at Spa for , and moved to the next race, eventually winning the title in 1994 controversially and the 1995 title with relative ease. He moved to in , and after four years without success (and even getting disqualified from the championship in ), Schumacher won five titles in a row to end Ferrari's 21-year driver's title drought in style, setting many records in the process, including most wins in a season and most points before the points system overhaul. After a difficult and nearly winning the title in , Schumacher retired from F1. After nearly returning in to cover for Felipe Massa, Schumacher returned to F1 in 2010 with Mercedes without much success, taking just one podium on his return at the 2012 European Grand Prix. He was replaced at Mercedes in by Lewis Hamilton, and subsequently following this announcement, Schumacher opted to enter his second retirement from F1 at the end of the 2012 season. On 29 December 2013, Schumacher suffered a serious head injury following a fall while skiing in the French Alps. Schumacher was skiing off-piste in the resort of Meribel, France, when he fell and hit his head on a rock. Having been airlifted to hospital in Grenoble, Schumacher was kept in a medically-induced coma until mid-June. He was moved home in September. Michael Schumacher makes a cameo appearance in the movie Asterix at the Olympic Games, along with Jean Todt.Michael Schumacher, Jean Todt, and Scuderia Ferrari in "Astérix aux Jeux Olympiques" __TOC__ 2013 Ski Accident On 29 December 2013, Michael Schumacher was on a ski trip with his family in the French Alps. While skiing on an unsecured off-piste area, he fell and hit his head on a rock. Despite wearing a helmet, Schumacher sustained serious head injuries. He was airlifted to Grenoble University Hospital and put into a medically induced coma. He remained in a coma through January and February. Near the end of January, doctors began to wake Schumacher from his coma. It was announced on 16 June that Schumacher had awoken from his coma, and had left hospital. Following this, on 9 September, Schumacher was moved back to his home in Switzerland. Formula One Career 1991 1992 1993 1994-1995 1996 1997 1998 1999 2000-2004 2005 2006 2010-2012 Formula One Statistical Overview Formula One Record Notes: † Schumacher was disqualified from the 1997 season's standings after intentionally colliding with Jacques Villeneuve in an attempt to win the championship at the European Grand Prix at the Circuito Permanente de Jerez. Statistics Wins Career Results | | | | | |4|14th}} | | | | | | | | | | | | |7th| | |53|3rd}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |52|4th}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |92|1st}} | | | | | | | | |11th*| | | | | | | |102|1st}} | | | | | | | | | | |9th*| | | | |59|3rd}} |- style="background-color:Bisque" !rowspan="2"|1997 | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |rowspan="2"|'78' |rowspan="2" style="background-color:black; color:white"|DSQ† |- style="background-color:Bisque" | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |10th| | | | | | | | | | |86|2nd}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |44|5th}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |108|1st}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |123|1st}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |144|1st}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |93|1st}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |12th| | |148|1st}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | |10th| | | | |62|3rd}} | | | | | | | | | | | | *| | | | | |121|2nd}} |- ! colspan=23| – : retired | | | | |12th| |11th|15th| | |11th| | |13th| | | | |72|9th}} | | |12th| | | |17th| | | | | | | | | | |15th|76|8th}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | |11th|13th|22nd*|11th|16th| |49|13th}} * Did not finish, but was classified as he completed over 90% of the race-winners' distance. † Disqualified from second place in the championship after causing an avoidable collision at the . Notes External links es:Michael Schumacher Category:German Drivers Category:1991 Début Drivers Category:World Championship Winning Drivers Category:Jordan Drivers Category:Benetton Drivers Category:Ferrari Drivers Category:Mercedes Drivers Category:Michael Schumacher Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:GPDA Chairmen Category:GPDA Directors